Dirt Stains on Star Sheets
by Reposhillo
Summary: The good thing about bad days is there's always a chance they can be made better. (Tweekstophe)


**A/N: Just a little guilty pleasure Crackship of mine I wanted to write about**

 **I do not own the Characters**

* * *

Tweek groaned, quickly throwing himself onto his bed as he hastily kicked off his shoes at the last moment. He didn't bother changing his clothes as he pulled his star decorated sheets over his shivering body.

Today had been one of the shittiest days he's had in a while. Tweek closed his eyes as he recalled today's events as clearly as he could with his hazy fog clogging his mind.

 _It had began right as he had gotten out of bed this morning, feeling unusually warm and a bit disoriented as he sluggishly made his way towards the bathroom. A quick warm shower had made things somewhat better, but he still felt groggy even as he headed downstairs to greet his parents and get his thermos refilled for the day. A sudden coughing fit brought upon his mother's concern gaze, although she said nothing and just handed him his coffee for the day._

 _Breakfast with his parents went by as a blur, and before Tweek had noticed he was standing at the bus stop, sipping absentmindedly at his coffee. The sudden screeching of the school bus tires startled him enough to where he almost had thrown his thermos.  
_

 _The bus ride had been thankfully uneventful, but the real trouble started when he started walking up the school entrance stairs. His thermos was snatched from him by Jason and tossed back and forth between him and another boy Tweek didn't care to learnt he name of. Craig, who usually rode the bus with him and kept him safe from these kinds of things, had been suspended. Token and Clyde were usually always already int he Cafeteria so he was on his own._

 _After being tripped and his thermos chucked at his head, Tweek realized that he was going to end up being late to his first class if he didn't hurry. Tweek had stood and took off, not thinking to stop by his locker as he panicked to reach the classroom in time._

 _He had made it on time surprisingly, excusing himself as he shrunk away from his classmates stares and took his usual seat. His teacher begun droning on about something Tweek couldn't make sense of, since his mind seemed to be fogged over. Lying his head down on his desk, Tweek opted to close his eyes just for a little bit._

 _He jumped when the teacher slammed a ruler down in front of him, causing a scream to erupt from him as he looked at her with frightened eyes. Apparently he has slept through all of first period, and his teacher was very disappointed with him since he tended to be awake at all times._

 _He got off with a scolding before he grabbed his bag before he hurried to his next class. And once again things went south for him. He didn't have his homework on him for the class, his third period ended with two student getting in a fight, and finally Lunch Time came._

 _His day was made shittier at the fact that Token was already grouped along with Stan's gang, leaving no room for him and it seems Clyde had been absent as well. In times like these he usually ate Lunch outside with his other 'best friend' who like the others, was missing from school. So he ate by himself, feeling like he was going to be sick at any moment._

 _When Lunch ended, he trudged to his next class, and things seemingly went okay until School was out, where he was ganged up on by both Jason and Cartman. Something about not respecting authority and not being around for something important. Tweek didn't understand any of it, only felt the punches and kicks until they were warded off by Token._

 _Token had more or less dragged him to his new fancy car, a gift from his parents on his sixteenth birthday, and drove him home._

 _"You sure you'll be okay man? I can take you to my place and get you cleaned up until Craig sneaks out of the house to come get you?" He had offered.  
_

 _Tweek declined, just wanting more coffee and some time to himself. He thanked Token and watched his friend disappear down the road as he shuffled his way inside his house._

 _There, he had found a note that his parent's wouldn't be home until midnight, making him groan as he refilled his thermos and more or less dragged himself up the stairs to his room._

Which is where Tweek had found himself now, burying his head into his pillow as he gave a sudden cough, making his chest constrict and feel heavier. He whined and pulled the cover's over his messy hair, wanting to just block out the whole world as his mind grew even fuzzier.

Everything was warm and black until something started banging on his window, bringing him out of his light slumber as he peeked open one glossed over green eye to see what was making the noise. Usually he would have panicked, thinking it was the gnomes again, but he felt too exhausted to think of the horrible possibilities. He ignored it and flipped over on his other side, cocooning his blanket further around himself.

He heard his double windows being opened and closed quietly, followed by heavy thumping as the mystery person's feet made contact with his floor.

 _'Heavy shoes I guess…'_ Tweek noted dumbly, before catching the scent of cigarette smoke that stained their clothes. His bed dipped with their weight as they settled on the end of his bed.

"Tweek." A lightly accented voiced murmured, grabbing at the lump in the blanket that was one of his legs and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"C-Chris?" Tweek rasped, deciding to lift his head up for a moment to get a look at his visitor.

There looming near him was none other than Christophe Delorne, or more commonly known as 'The Mole', a french self-proclaimed god-hating mercenary. He had started attending school with the other South Park children sometime during the Middle school years and stuck with it since. Tweek couldn't recall how they had came to be such good friends at the moment, but they had. They had met with basically Tweek crashing into the french boy as he was trying to hurry to class. Since then they often bumped into each other in the halls and were often given several classes together. They started sitting together at Lunch before deciding that the Cafeteria was too noisy and crowded and would decide to eat outside. Craig and the others usually join them and they would smoke and chat amongst themselves. Chris would listen to his rambling about conspiracies and gnomes and Chris would throw some of his own theories out in the open as well. Christophe seemed to hit off well with Craig and the rest of the gang, and they all became rather good buddies. Although more often then not Christophe would solely seek out Tweek to hang out with.

Tweek often let Christophe sneak into his room to crash when he couldn't stand being at his house any longer. It wasn't like his parents were home enough to notice anyway. It was during one of those night that Christophe confessed as to why he was so insistent on spending time with him.

"You look like sheet mon ami" He grumbled, placing one of his hands on top of Tweek's head as he leaned closer to inspect him.

"F-Feel like it…" Tweek murmured, rolling onto his back as he closed his eyes once more.

"What 'appened to your face Tweek?" Chris asked, sliding his hand from Tweek's hair to his face and tilting his head towards him as he examined the bruises.

"Jason and Cartman….Craig was suspended.." He explained simply, using one of his own hands to grasp at Christophe's wrist.

"Ahh they will be dealt wiz later zen. You are sick are you not?"

"I-I guess so…" It shouldn't have just sunk in so readily as it had now. Tweek was sick, and today had probably made him a whole lot worse. He should've just asked if he could stay home. His mother seemed to notice this morning, so why hadn't she said anything?

"Where are your parents?"

"W-Working l-late…"

Christophe grunted before he slid off of the bed and slid off his gear and threw it near Tweek's desk. "So who iz taking care of you zen?"

"I am…"

Tweek was met with a snort before Christophe made his way out of his room, and Tweek took the time to adjust himself and scoot enough to one side so that Christophe would have room. His door opened again and closed quietly, and Christophe soon came to stand by his bedside.

"Here. Take zese." He instructed, handing Tweek two blue pills and his thermos.

"O-Oh man, its not poison is it Chris? Or crazy pills?" Tweek inquired hastily, dragging himself up into a sitting position. The sudden movement made him feel light-headed but it only lasted for a few seconds.

"Non. Just cold medicine." Chris laughed, dumping the pills into Tweek's hand. "Take it and lay back down. Christophe will take good care of you."

Tweek gave a small laugh as he obeyed, swallowing the pills with a few sips of coffee before he set his thermos on his night stand beside him. He settled back down into bed, and watched Christophe slide his dirty green shirt over his head, revealing a toned chest with various scars littering his tan skin, and then kick off his boots before climbing into bed with him, as Tweek knew he would.

"I am zorry about not being at school today. I 'ad some things to take care of." Christophe murmured, draping one of his wiry arms over Tweek.

"I-Its okay man…I'm glad you at least showed up…I'm.." Tweek let out a long exhale as he closed his eyes once more "I'm just tired of being alone…"

"Things will change soon Tweek. I promise." Tweek barely registered the thin lips being pressed against his temple as a hand came to brush through his blond hair.

"T-Thats good. Will we be able to tell anyone soon?"

"Oui. Although I zink that our poker faced friend already knows."

"Craig?"

"Mmhmm. He doesn't seem to care though."

"Craig isn't phased m-much, you k-know that. Maybe he's glad I got a-a nice mean french boyfriend to look after me so he doesn't have to as much." Tweek joked, turning so that he faced Christophe's direction, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips before burying his face underneath Christophe's chin. He tasted like cigarette smoke and dirt, with a vague hint of cinnamon. Tweek smiled, knowing that Christophe adored Cinnamon rolls.

"Maybe so. We'll tell everyone soon, and zen I just dare anyone try to mess with you zen. I 'ave a feeling Craig and your Token friend are already planning some payback."

Tweek twitched in confusion. How did he know that Token was aware of what happened?

"Who do you think gave me a ride here mon amour? I 'eard him talking with Craig about it on the phone when he dropped me off." Christophe explained, pulling his twitchy boyfriend closer to him.

"A-Ah I see. P-Please don't let t-them go getting themselves in trouble. And that goes for you too Chris." Tweek warned, stifling a yawn as he felt sleep creeping along his conscience once more.

"I promise we won't do anything too drastic. Now go to sleep. I'll deal wiz your parents in the morning to tell them zat you are unable to go to school because you are sick."

Tweek was too far gone to argue. "Ok. Night Chris…"

Christophe chuckled and closed his eyes as he kissed the top of Tweek's head, feeling sleep overtake him as well. "Bonne nuit ma chère. Je t'aime "


End file.
